Things Will Happen as They Happen
by Kuroi Atropos
Summary: Mostly abandoned, still have the occasional plot bunny on this and my outlines, but little drive to write it. Something terrible happens to Yugi and Yami is none to pleased with the people he holds accountable. Time to introduce Yugi's friends to the darkest parts of shadow magic.
1. Tears Through Water

Things Will Happen as They Happen   
By: Kuroi Atropos   
kuroi_atropos@yahoo.com   
  
This is the first Yu-Gi-Oh! fic I have ever, and I mean ever written, hopefully it'll be ok, you tell me, and, you flame me for the shear act of flaming, I'll hack your comp a blank hard drive, get it? I don't mind constructive criticism but otherwise, grow the Hell up.   
  
And just to let you know, I've only seen the Kids WB series, so help with the spellings, or any facts I mess up, please help me with... Thank you much! Kuroi.   
  
Chapter One   
  
Yugi... Yu-Gi-Oh... The King of Games....   
  
It didn't matter what the Angel called himself...   
  
He was amazing, beautiful, awe inspiring.   
  
No, forget those, they were too ordinary for the young deulist. There was nothing that would ever compare to that small passonite spiky haired Angel.   
  
Yugi raced faster and faster, and counted each slap his feet made against the pavement. Heclutched at the brown leather strap in his hands, the solid gold puzzle at the end of it a slightly comfortable weight.   
  
He had to get home, fix the strap, shower, he had to get clean, but he doubted he could...   
  
He shoved people out of his way, for once not caring if he hurt anyone; unconsciously becoming like the way Yami used to be, the way Yami remembered himself.   
  
He ran as fast as he could but came to a halt when he saw his grandfather's game shop. Seeing it made him hesitant to go home as it made him think of his Mother and Grandfather.   
  
How pure they were...   
  
Who were so clean...   
  
Was he even worthy of being with them anymore?   
  
He stood frozen on the sidewalk, thoughts whirling through his head faster and faster, and he didn't have Yami to help him right now, and he was so confused, and he kept checking behind him, waiting for more screams, or the flashing lights that he knew would come for him, but he didn't want them to get his Mom or Grandfather, he couldn't let them get them.   
  
And he didn't want to get them himself, he was so dirty, so useless...   
  
He wrapped his arms around himself, his Millenium Puzzle's heavy weight swinging into his side. He hugged himself tighter and nearly screamed as his hand fell on something slightly sticky.   
  
He started to run again, the need for a shower, the need to feel slightly clean taking over everything else.   
  
He started counting again, praying the task would keep him from screaming. If he hadn't felt so dead he would have smiled as he jumped the steps to his house, banging into his door before throwing it open and making a b-line to the shower...   
  
He jumped into the shower and slammed the glass door shut not even bothering to remove his clothes first as he turned the water on as hot as it would go...   
  
He quickly striped and pulled his puzzle as close to him as it could get and still let him look at it...   
  
He sat on the floor of his shower and scrambled to get the puzzle together from when it had slammed into the wall and some of the pieces had gotten mixed. He started to cry as he looked at the puzzle in his hands.   
  
/Yami.. Please, I need you..../   
  
He finally managed to snap the last piece in place then scrambled for his shirt, he popped on of the buckles on the ruined leather shirt and pulled out the golden eye of Ra that had actually been knocked of and pressed it into the puzzle which glowed brightly for a moment. His tears mixed with the hot water that rushed down on him as he quickly re tied the leather strap and slid it around his neck.   
  
He could feel Yami again, who was extremely disoriented. He hugged the Puzzle to his chest tightly, ignoring the biting pain of the corners digging through his flesh, making blood flow.   
  
//Yugi.. What happened?//   
  
Yugi started to cry even harder, his sobs digging the Puzzle deeper into his flesh causing more blood to flow.   
  
/Yami.. Help me.../   
  
There was a flash of light from his Puzzle and then Yami was beside him, holding him tightly while uncurling his clenched body from the puzzle so he wouldn't continue to cut himself.   
  
"Yugi, Aibou, what happened? What happened after the Puzzle broke?"   
  
Yugi looked up at him, his eyes even wider then they normally were and Yami felt his heart break into pieces. His velvety violet eyes looked absolutely shattered. He stared deeper into Yugi's eyes and nearly screamed himself when he saw the events that had unfolded.   
  
He clutched Yugi tighter, letting the smaller boy cry his heart out as the hot water cascaded down around them in the clothes strewn shower...   
  
They would pay for hurting his Aibou...   
  
Yugi had finally fallen asleep and Yami washed him, careful to get all the blood off.   
  
He wrapped a towel around Yugi and carried him out to his bed room and laid Yugi down.   
  
He pulled the covers over the boy then dug some clothes out for himself and dressed...   
  
He double checked to make sure his Aibou would be all right for a few moments then raced to the front door, shutting it from when Yugi had left it open. He made sure to lock it then looked around for his Mom and Grandpa, finding only a note that said they'd been invited last minute to a party and where currently there.   
  
He went back up stairs and cleaned out the shower, getting rid of the ruined leather clothes but saving all the buckles and straps.   
  
Yami grabbed the Duel Monsters deck out and checked to make sure the cards were OK in their water tight pouch that usually was settled at Yami's and Yugi's waist...   
  
He had lost the Dark Magician in the ally and was a little miffed about it, but he had a spare...   
  
He then went back to Yugi's room and slide into bed beside the shivering boy, placing the deck on the nightstand.   
  
Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi, smiling lightly as he curled into him and stopped shivering as much. The smile turned wicked as he viewed the deck again, he grasped at the identicle puzzles hanging around his and Yugi's necks and stared into the black holes of the eyes....   
  
Revenge would be sweet...   
  
Dearly.   
  
End Chapter One.   
  
Well what do you think so far?


	2. Insane

Things Will Happen As They Happen  
  
Kuroi Atropos  
  
kuroi_atropos@yahoo.com  
  
Hi People! Thanks in the major to everyone who reviewed, and cause I'm so happy about it I won't bore you with a bunch of authors notes.  
  
Disclaimers: I don't have money, and am not getting money for this. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, and am not getting credit for Yu-Gi-Oh!. I'm not saying anything about voice actors, real people, yadda, yadda, yadda. Don't sue me, it'll be a waste of time.  
  
Warnings: Yaoi, rape, bondage, slavery, and general insanity. Plus Lack of knowledge about Yu-Gi-Oh! lending to me mixing up names for the Japanese and American versions and mixing up duelists and histories.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Yami woke to the feeling of Yugi trembling in his arms and as he stared down at his shivering smaller self the desire for revenge rolled through his mind ten times greater then it had the night before.  
  
Tears fell down his aibou's face even in his sleep and he brushed them away, lightly kissing Yugi's forehead.  
  
He was shaken out of his thoughts as a loud banging came from the door, and he barely managed to rejoin Yugi before his Grandfather came into the room.  
  
"Yugi!! Wake up boy! You've got school today!"  
  
Yugi bolted up in bed, screaming and clutching at his ears.  
  
Startled his grandfather jumped back. "Yugi?"  
  
Yami slipped out of his soul room into his aibou's where the toys that normally littered the floor were missing, and where images of the night before played over and over in the dark air.  
  
Yami found Yugi curled in a corner and he realized Yugi would not be able to make it through the day.  
  
He picked Yugi up and carried him into his own spirit room where he laid him on a pile of pillows and covered him in blankets. He kissed Yugi's forehead lightly, and the action seemed to calm Yugi slightly.  
  
Yami forced his attention to turn to what was happening outside their body and noticed his mother had joined his Grandfather in trying to get Yugi to talk to them. He quickly took control of their body and brushed the hands away.  
  
"I'm fine." He looked up at them as calmly as he could and both flinched back. He sighed, remembering that they didn't know about him, so the fact that his eyes had just gone from violet to ruby probably spooked them. He slide out of bed and noticed the clock...  
  
He'd have to hurry.  
  
"Really, it is nothing, I'm fine. Can you leave so I can get dressed?" They looked at him and Yugi's Grandfather's eyes widened but he nodded pulling his mother out.  
  
Yami turned and stared at his mirror, smirking rather evilly, he would get those fools for leaving Yugi like that, then he'd hunt down and kill the bastards that had hurt Yugi.  
  
He reached into the closet, he bypassed every piece of clothing that was a part of his school uniform and grabbed for some black leather, after all, he doubted he'd be at school long, and for games one needed to always dress to impress...  
  
Anzu blinked against the sun, trying to see if Yugi was walking down the street to school yet.  
  
She hoped he was, she really wanted to talk to Yami and make sure that Yugi had let him have some fun last night.  
  
So looked down the street again and kept looking downwards for Yugi's small form.  
  
So she was more then slightly shocked when Yami's taller form seemed to appear right out of nowhere directly in front of her.  
  
"Yami! You startled me!" Yami glared at her and the Sennan eye on his forehead began to glow slightly and she took a step back realizing that Yami wasn't in anything even close to his school uniform.  
  
"Yami, what are you wearing? You'll get in trouble!" Yami just smirked, his glare deepening. He flicked his wrist and a silver blade appeared in his hand and before she blinked he had yanked her against him tightly, the blade pressed tightly to her throat without being visible to anyone else.  
  
Yami chuckled lightly as Anzu froze suddenly. "Scream, I kill you... I won't care, you abandoned him... You just left him for all that to happen to him..."  
  
Anzu would have swallowed but the blade was pressed so tightly against her throat she was scared to breath for fear of being cut. "Yami... What are you talking about!?"  
  
He chuckled again. "You little bitch, you don't even care, do you? Stay the fuck away from us or I cut your throat!" He shoved her back and the blade had vanished. He smirked at her quaking form then turned and almost skipped off towards the school.  
  
Tears started to fall down Anzu's cheeks and she pressed a hand to her throat.  
  
"Yami... What happened to you?"  
  
Joey ignored the world around him in favor of keeping his head pressed against his rapidly warming desk.  
  
Damn hangovers... He thought. As much fun as it was to go out and get rip roaring drunk the after effects were worse then loosing twenty striaght games of Duel Monsters to Anzu.  
  
He smiled as he thought back to the night before, the surprise party for his birthday had been a blast! The gang had celebrated with cake, presents and the rest of the deal then taken him out to club. He smirked remembering Yugi's face when the little guy had seen some of what the dancers were doing.  
  
He felt kinda bad about when he had lost Yugi in the noise and insainity of the party, but it was kinda good he had. That way he had been free to get extremely drunk and laid along with Honda.  
  
Joey looked up to see if Yugi was there yet, only to be met by the stares of everyone in the classroom. They whispered and pointed at him, or rather, behind him…  
  
He turned around to look behind him and jumped out of his seat, the sound of the chair and desk hitting the floor rang through the room like an explosion.  
  
Joey knew why everyone was staring.  
  
Sitting calmly in Yugi's desk was Yugi, looking absolutely fucking incredible!!  
  
Yugi was dressed in black leather pants that had to be painted on, a black leather vest that framed and flaunted the majority of his pale, slightly muscled chest, the buckled collar he normally wore was spiked with two inch spikes and he wore nine or ten glittering gold chain necklaces each about one length shorter then the other, the longest one's dragon shaped charm fell right above the sparkling Millinium Puzzle, his upper arms were covered in gold bangles, black leather guantlets slid down to numerous gold braclets and black leather gloves with the fingers cut off and his nails were painted black.  
  
He was lounged in his desk, legs streached out across the aisle with his head bowed slightly, his redish black and gold hair falling into his face, his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
"Hey Yug… What's with the clothes?" Joey said shakily as he slowly picked his desk up and tried to stop gawking.  
  
Yugi gave a slight sneer but otherwise remained how he was.  
  
Joey suddenly got the urge to run screaming, something he had never before associated with Yugi, but more with… Yami….  
  
"Yami?" his voice came out weaker then he had ever imagined and he gulped as Yugi's head lifted and his eyes opened, the ruby shade proving Joey's guess, it was Yami who was in control at the moment.  
  
Joey felt slightly better, thanking all that was that Yugi hadn't turned as insane as Yami and even managed and laugh.  
  
"Hey Yami! You gave me a scare there for a second my friend! Those clothes will get you in major trouble with the teach! But otherwise, what's hanging?"  
  
Yami's smirk deepened and he uncurled from the chair to stand over Joey, his physical form a few good inches taller than Yugi's. His normally impassive ruby red eyes were absolutely flaming and Joey froze.  
  
"What's hanging?" Yami stepped forward slightly and Joey jumped out of his seat and scooted backwards paling. Yami through back his head, rich laughter pouring from his mouth freezing the entire room with it's magic, and then he dropped his head so his eyes met Joey's, "Easy, you fool…. You are!"  
  
Before Joey could move Yami planted his hands on Joey's desk and vaulted over it to land right on him, sending him flying into the desks and students behind him.  
  
Yami laughed and Joey froze again even though his entire body was frozen in fear and sorer then all get out… Pain shooting through his entire body from forming bruises and cuts.  
  
"You little bastard!! Do you have any idea at how much pain you put Yugi through!?! And you don't even care!!"  
  
Joey managed to land a punch to Yami's face sending the dark version of Yugi off balance enough to escape.  
  
"What are you talking about?! What's happened to Yugi?!" Joey barely dodged Yami's fist and ended up on his butt on the floor.  
  
Yami's eyes were glowing red the Sennen eyes on his forehead and Millenium Puzzle begain to glow brightly and Yami sneered down at him, "Game time little fool. You run, I count down from five, then follow, if I catch you… You die… Get it? Good."  
  
Joey ran… He shoved his way past the startled teacher and raced down the hall, slamming into Honda.  
  
"Joey?! What i-"  
  
"No time!! Yami's flipped! RUN!!!"  
  
The two teens shot down the hallway, praying to make it out of the building alive. 


	3. Hunt

Things Will Happen As They Happen  
  
Kuroi Atropos  
  
kuroi_atropos@hotmail.com  
  
A.N. Dedicated to Katie, thanks for the e-mail.  
  
Thanks to everyone else who Reviewed, it really is a life blood to writers.  
  
Sorry this took so long to post. I took forever to write it then my beta's took forever to go over it. If anyone wants to be a beta for this who thinks they can get it back to me faster than a week and then three days late, please do so inform me.  
  
Disclaimer: You act as if I even need this, if I owned it, we'd be seeing this on the screen!  
  
Warnings: Read chapters 1 or 2.  
  
Um, another note… I don't remember very many of the cards' names, so if you can help me with them or know a good site I'd be really grateful! I'd also find some sort of reward, a chapter or two early or something.  
  
Again, I have very little knowledge of Yu-Gi-Oh! and my beta's are even more clueless. Any tips, spellings, web-sites, etc. would be greatly welcomed. Thanks!  
  
THANKS SECTION!!!!!!!!!  
  
Saendie: Thanks for your vote of confidence! You're like one of the best when it comes to Yu-Gi-Oh fics so it means a bunch! BTW, when do we get an update on 'Values'?  
  
Hitoki: I personally hate paper cuts and getting poked with a Christmas sounds painful so that was your update. I hope those chipmunks aren't eating everything and hope the cane didn't hurt!  
  
Tetsuyo: Don't die, then you won't know what happens next cause you'll be too dead to read!  
  
qab seta's angel fan: Thanks! ^_^  
  
celestial elf : Thanks! ^_^  
  
happytako: I will write the rest but not if I'm dead thank you very much! :p  
  
Fiery Charizard: Thanks for liking the story… Yes, Anzu is Tea and Honda is Tristan, you'll just have to keep reading, and don't worry bout the questions, everyone gets confused, esp. me, I'm the absolute queen at it! Also sorry I didn't e-mail you… I spaced it do to parental overload along w/ plenty of other junk! Sorry!!!  
  
DragoonWarriorRoze: *Pulls on fire-proof clothes* Ok, now you can send your dragons after me!  
  
Scarlet Moon: Hee-Hee… Anzu is a bitch isn't she?  
  
Firebird: It only gets worse…… Trust me on this.  
  
Halacanno: *Pokes rolling figure with stick* Here's the continuation, now please stop, you're beginning to freak me!  
  
Universe Star: If I ever get my face away from all the other cool stories out there it'll get finished…. But there are too many good ones!!  
  
Happytako: sorry, it wasn't that day, hope this is OK though.  
  
Hermoine: *Locks self in an air tight room and speaks through intercom* Still didn't put what happened to Yugi but now you can't get me!!  
  
Dee Jay: Thanks, I meant it to be… Like I'm gonna ruin the surprise?  
  
Digitalgirl: Thanks!!^_^  
  
Nefturien: Very close guess, you're half right. And even though I wrote it, I pity them too…. But then again, nah.. Never Mind, in this fic they're bastards.  
  
The Mad Fangirl: Well, here's another chapter at least. And I run from pretty much everything, Yami I'd up and die from! ^_-  
  
Willow Everstone: It was bad, really bad, heck I have some problems with it and I wrote it!  
  
MGRJTYAESSAIYAN: Here's more!! Don't die! Now, Yami with a flaming frying pan….. Sweet!!!! *Clicks open a new window in Word and starts to write up fic idea*  
  
YUUUGGIIIOOHHH!!! : Here's the next! Stop screaming it hurts my ears!  
  
Black Starr Kitsune : You'll have to find out what happens but yes, Yami's gonna catch them and no, he isn't insane!  
  
  
  
NOW, on with the show.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Yami shoved past the startled teacher and started after the running Joey and Honda with a smirk on his face. He sighed as he heard screams from down the hallway then loud bangs going lower…  
  
Idiots had fallen down the stairs.  
  
He walked over to a window and looked out over the front to see the two high tail it out the front of the building.  
  
He snarled at the thought of his aibou running as they were, as if their very existence depended on it.  
  
Those two bastards had made his light, his Yugi, run like that.  
  
He curled up his fist and punched it through the window, feeling the glass shred his skin as it fell to the ground stories beneath him.  
  
Yami launched out the window onto a tree then swung down from branch to branch until he landed on the glass sprinkled sidewalk. He stood and broke into a run after Joey and Honda, hiding a rather self indulgent laugh when they tripped over Anzu who was still staring like the vapid airhead she was.  
  
Joey and Honda saw him coming and screamed at a decimal that made his ears hurt and Honda hoisted Anzu over his shoulder and they started running again.  
  
Yami picked up his pace while pulling out his deck and flipping through it.  
  
He pulled out the card he wanted and clasped his puzzle tightly.  
  
Sliding his deck back into its case on his belt he whispered a silent prayer, hoping to still be able to call the monster to a physical form as he had been able to in Egypt.  
  
He came to stop and raised his right arm, the card resting lightly on his palm.  
  
Staring at the figures running through the now crowded streets he started the brief spell. Shadows grew out of the card and it floated out of his hand to be consumed in a ball of light. He flicked his wrist and it seemed as if the card exploded into a flurry of light and smoke.  
  
When the smoke cleared a gigantic, growling, gorgeous, silver wolf stood there and the empty card dropped into his hand.  
  
Yami jumped onto the back of the wolf and clinched his hands into its fur.  
  
"Go my wolf….. Hunt them!"  
  
The wolf picking up on the single minded determination of his summoner was already after the three.  
  
It leaped into the street to get away from the pedestrians and ran in between the madly swerving cars, leaping over them when needed.  
  
It took mere moments to catch up to the three and his wolf slid in front of them, not even panting in the least.  
  
He ignored the screams that grew even louder as his wolf cornered the three and let out a soul piercing howl.  
  
Yami slipped off his wolf as it stalked up to Joey, Honda and Anzu who were cowering up against a building. He stepped around in front of his wolf and knelt before them so he could meet them eye to eye.  
  
Yami looked deeply into each of their fear filled eyes and for a moment they each thought that they had been saved…. That he had suddenly come to his senses...  
  
Then Yami threw back his head and laughed.  
  
"Oh, no, death is to good for you… You will suffer!" He crawled forward only to pause as Joey suddenly tried to be brave.  
  
"Li-list-isten Y-y-yam-i…. I-I, hhh-ha-v-ve no cl-clu-ue…AAAAAAAGHHHHHH!"  
  
Joey's stuttered pleading was brought to a screaming halt when Yami lunged forward and stabbed the knife he had pressed against Anzu's throat straight through Joey's balls.  
  
Joey's high keening scream echoed up down the street that thankfully the sight of his wolf had cleared of people.  
  
Honda tried to swing at him but Yami caught his wrist and used Honda's momentum to spin the two so Yami was straddling him with his hands pinning Honda's over his head. He grinned and could feel the heat the sennen eye on his forehead was giving off. His eyes locked onto Honda's and with a laugh his voice rang out clear and strong,  
  
"Traitor! Filthy maggot!! That's all you will ever be! Forever!"  
  
Yami gave another laugh then leaned down and locked his mouth onto Honda's. Light erupted from his mouth into Honda and Honda screamed into Yami.  
  
He pulled back with an actual giggle as Honda scraped away at his face screaming, he was scratching so hard blood was pouring down his face and throat.  
  
His blood staining his school uniform and the cement red along with Joey's.  
  
Yami made sure not to get any of the dark, sticky substance on his own clothes, he didn't want Yugi reminded of last night unless necessary.  
  
Yami turned back to the sobbing, whimpering mess that had once been Joey Wheeler and was reminded of a kicked puppy.  
  
He laughed inwardly at the thought and then cocked his head.  
  
"You know, Joey, Kaiba was right about you… You are a dog, a little Chihuahua. How about I make you sound like you look."  
  
Yami pressed his palm against Joey's forehead. "Obliterate!!" Joey's little sobs of pain turned to screams of agony.  
  
When the noise stopped he was longer giving out little sobs but was letting out little yelps, as if he didn't know how to sob anymore.  
  
He then turned his attention to the petrified Anzu. He stalked up to her and with deft fingers tilted her chin up and leaned down as if for a kiss…  
  
Then the wail of sirens pierced the air and police cars swung around every corner. Yami leaped back wards then looked again at Anzu.  
  
She was looking up at with big watery eyes and he wanted to puke.  
  
"You're lucky bitch… We'll finish this later."  
  
Yami spun and jumped onto the back of his waiting wolf which darted almost faster then the eye could see between two of the cars.  
  
For over two hours Yami clutched the pelt of his tiring wolf as it lead the police, national guard and animal control on a hunt through nearly all of Tokyo.  
  
The two finally lost them long enough for Yami to return the gigantic panting wolf back to its card, then start of silently down street as if nothing had happened.  
  
This was cut short when he turned a corner and came face to face with a police road block.  
  
"Hey kid! What are doing on the streets! There's a mad animal on the lose!"  
  
Yami froze when several cops darted out and grabbed him pulling him behind the barricades.  
  
"You'll have to stay with us until we can secure you a ride to safety, and what were you doing out anyway! They've been blaring warnings over the TV and radios for over an hour for everyone to stay inside!"  
  
Yami blinked when he realized that this was probably true, he hadn't remembered seeing anyone for quite some time now.  
  
"Hey kid, what's your name and who can we call?"  
  
Yami just blinked up at him again.  
  
"Are you deaf or something kid?"  
  
"Sir!"  
  
The officer's triad to Yami was cut off when another officer ran up to him waving some papers around.  
  
"Sir! The photos from the choppers jus-"  
  
The officer waving the papers around jumped with a shriek when he saw Yami. The papers floated to the ground to rest at the frozen man.  
  
The guy started to back away mumbling incoherently and pointed trembling at Yami when the cop who'd been talking to Yami stepped forward.  
  
"Officer, what the Hell is wrong with you?! Display some dignity! You act as if you've never seen a hot teenager in leather before!"  
  
Yami laughed inwardly at that, people always were more candid when they thought you couldn't hear them.  
  
The officer bent down and picked up the photos then froze, and turned to look at Yami…  
  
Lt. Dave Icuntdoet, had seen a lot of things in his day, the boy sitting next to him was one of the most gorgeous, and these pictures the strangest….  
  
They were of the monstrous wolf that had them out there that day. The wolf itself seemed almost incorporeal. Shimmering like it wasn't totally there.  
  
And on it's back there seemed to be a figure, small, slight, in black with glints of gold, with a mop of crazy hair…  
  
Like the boy behind him….  
  
The very boy sitting behind him…  
  
He turned, apprehension written on his face….  
  
The boy started laughing and lazily stood, still laughing. That laugh sent tremors of fear, apprehension and every other emotion that dealt with the air of sex that seemed to permeate the boy.  
  
Every head in the unit turned to look at the laughing boy and he stopped laughing and looked right into Dave's eyes.  
  
His beautiful, pert mouth curved into a vicious smirk. "Boo."  
  
Within seconds Dave had his gun out and centered on the boy, every other cop in the immediate vicinity following his lead even if they were unsure as to what the hell he was doing.  
  
"All right kid, put your hands in the air, slow and steady now."  
  
The kid just kept smirking and as if the fact that nearly a hundred guns had him as a target meant nothing to him. He turned as if to leave but found several officers with guns pointed blocking his way.  
  
He turned back to face Dave with a slight frown on his face.  
  
"Considering the fact that you tried to protect me, I will give you this one warning… Let me be or you shall reap me anger."  
  
The voice sent shivers down his spine and Dave honestly considered letting the boy, he didn't really want to deal with anyone who could ride a huge shimmering wolf, but then he remembered w to three mutilated kids that had been found where the wolf first appeared and tightened his grip on his gun.  
  
"Sorry kid, can't do. Now, hands in the air and come along nicely, no one will get hurt."  
  
The kid ran a hand through his multi-colored locks and sighed, "Why can't people take the bloody out, it would make things so much less painful for all involved."  
  
Dave looked at the kid and could have it wasn't a kid anymore, the look on the face was so, so ancient..  
  
Then the kid looked up and smiled rather sadly. "Since you did not head my warnings and leave me to my own devices, I'll just have to remove you from my way."  
  
Before anyone could do anything the kid raised his hands to the air and his quiet but powerful voice rang out over the officers, "SAVAGE BLOODLUST!"  
  
Dave's world suddenly turned on a tilt as a ruby wave flowed from the boy staining everything in his vision crimson.  
  
His throat constricted and his stomach clenched and a forceful need consumed his senses, and suddenly the arm of the officer next to him looked awfully tasty….  
  
Yami ducked and dodged, jumping out of the way of the full blown madness he had created and burst from the hoard of kicking, tearing, mad officers.  
  
He raced down the street, away from the savage mob and froze as a bright light exploded in his eyes and the sound of his blood pumping through his ears gave way whooshing noises.  
  
With a hand up to shade his eyes he looked up to see a helicopter hovering a good height above him.  
  
Yami cursed when a voice came over a loudspeaker to not move. His hand darted to his belt and having been reassured to the fact that the spell would work grabbed the top card from his deck and flung it in the air while screaming the words to bring it to being.  
  
He blinked as he saw the Summoned Skull floating above him. The Curses screams and shouts coming from the madly veering helicopter made Yami smile as he raise his hand and the empty card darted to it.  
  
Yami started to run again and shouted a command over his shoulder, "Summoned Skull, hold them back!"  
  
He turned down a alley and raced through the back streets, jumping trash cans and homeless people. Dodging any trace of light that crossed his path.  
  
For the first time he could remember Yami cursed his hair's natural flare and his dark taste in clothing… They both made him far too recognizable.  
  
He came to a halt at a crossing and tried to catch his breath, while he was in excellent physical condition, and had a much longer stride then his aibou due to his being taller, all the running was beginning to get to him.  
  
He lifted the empty card and recalled the Summoned Skull to it, sliding it back into the pouch on his waist.  
  
Yami scowled as bright lights flooded the alley from above, illuminating where he foolishly stood in the middle of the crossroads.  
  
'Yami…'  
  
He cursed and broke into a run, looking wildly for an escape. Of all the time for Yugi to finally come out of shock!  
  
'Yami, what's going on?'  
  
'Aibou, as ecstatic as I am that you are awake you must remain calm and stay in my soul room! Do not come out!'  
  
He felt Yugi flinch and start to cry and was deeply saddened when he felt all his soul room slam shut, leaving not a single crack open but knew it was for the best.  
  
The pain he felt for scaring Yugi was nothing as to the thought of what would happen if the authorities got their hands on his little light, especially in regards to some of the things Yami had done. They would remove Yugi's puzzle for sure and Yami would have no way helping his aibou, absolutely unacceptable.  
  
Yami darted aimlessly through the streets trying to loss the helicopters and finally managed to do so only by falling down a partially covered manhole…  
  
Not even wanting to guess what had had landed in and was as such covered in he raced onwards…  
  
Crawling out of the sewers after he had ran what felt like a good mile or so was a risk he had to take, while he was pretty much immune to sicknesses his aibou wasn't and he didn't want to risk catching some sort of disease that would harm his light.  
  
Yami jumped the fence to an outdoor swimming pool he found and jumped into the pool, then using a forgotten towel dried himself off as much as possible.  
  
He stared up at the darkening skies and wondered idly what he was going to do. He had to get Yugi to safety but he couldn't go back to his aibou's house. He wasn't going to risk Ryou's, he didn't want to put his aibou anywhere the white haired boys overly violent Yami considering his light's current mental situation.  
  
Which really only left one place.  
  
When Yami finally managed to get he bearings he'd realized he was actually closer to his goal then he thought.  
  
When he came to the high wall enclosing the compound he pulled out his deck and flipped through it finally setting on a magic card. He muttered the spell to awaken it and quickly enough the entire area was covered in a thick, cold, fog. (A.N. This card I'm pretty sure is made up by me.)  
  
Yami quickly scaled the brick wall and landed on the other side.  
  
Carefully picking his way through the mist he avoided any red lines or voices and prayed there were no heat sensitive sensors.  
  
When he finally reached the house he proved traitors were worth something by using a bit of knowledge he'd picked up from Joey to pick the lock on the sliding glass door. He was a bit put off by how easy it was, after all he'd thought there would be a bit better of a security system.  
  
Yami crept along the side of the vast and impersonal living room to the wide arching stairs. He quickly made his way up them to one of the few rooms he knew his way to… One of the few he'd probably be in anyway.  
  
He carefully pushed the door open and stared at the richly furnished office.  
  
"Well, well, look what's come in with the fog…."  
  
Yami bit back a scowl and stood tall, framed rather nicely by the doorway.  
  
The chair behind the large, cluttered desk turned and Yami did scowl as his own blood red eyes met the smirking deep blue eyes of Seto Kaiba.  
  
tbc  
  
Well, hope it was at least a little bit of a shock… Opinions needed!! 


End file.
